One of the largest challenges to safety of flight is pilot automation and flight mode confusion. This is apparent in the systems used to automatically maneuver the aerial vehicle. In current aerial vehicles, the flight management system and the flight director are loosely coupled. Interactions with the flight management system are usually accomplished through a keyboard or cursor interface. Interactions with the flight director are controlled by the mode control panel. The mode control panel also has mechanisms to select which system, the flight management or the flight director, is in charge. The complexity of the current systems provides many opportunities for pilots to misinterpret data presented to them or understanding what the aerial vehicle is about to do. Further, pilots can enter incorrect input into various systems.